


The Hour Without Newton Geiszler

by beckettemory



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Deutsch | German, Français | French, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckettemory/pseuds/beckettemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann, fed up (again) with Newt's antics, files one more report on Newt's lab etiquette, requesting Dr. Geiszler's immediate relocation to a different lab. Management had never listened before, why should they listen now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hour Without Newton Geiszler

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon where Newt and Hermann are each fluent in Chinese, German, and English, and conversational in French, Italian, and Japanese. The proficiency of these increased after they drifted, as they subconsciously filled in the gaps of their understanding. This is related to the fic I swear.  
> Any bits in a foreign language will have translations if you mouse over the phrase (but don't click).

"Newton! Turn that filth down immediately! I've a mind to report you!" Hermann screamed at the scientist gyrating his hips to another atrocious pop song from the early 2000s while elbow deep in Kaiju remains. Newton glanced over his shoulder and grinned mischievously.

"I'm sorry, what? You'll report me! Ha! Do it, old man. See what they do," Newton laughed, then motioned for the computer to turn the music up.

"[Dich melden? Natürlich werde ich dich melden, du aufgeblasenes, idiotisches Kind](http://archiveofourown.org/works/955343/)," Hermann muttered under his breath as he shuffled out of the laboratory as his ears began throbbing, sending up a small cloud of chalk dust with every step.

In his bedroom he sat down haughtily, pulled his computer to a comfortable place, and began typing furiously.

_To: Human Resources_

_From: Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, PhD, K-Science Officer, Mathematics Devision_

_Report classification: Noise complaint_

_Employee being reported: Dr. Newton Geiszler, PhD, K-Science Officer, Biological Division_

_Reason behind report: My colleague, Dr. Newton Geiszler, has refused to comply with our laboratory agreement to keep all noise and music to a minimum while working. I have filed reports each day for the past two months on this very subject. Dr. Geiszler refuses to respect my preferred working conditions and myself, and instead blasts godforsaken Lady Gaga and Ke$ha songs at ear-splitting volumes over the laboratory speakers. Management may recall that less than one month ago the speakers in the lab were blown out by Dr. Geiszler's music and needed to be replaced within the day to comply with Shatterdome Safety Protocols._

_Recommended course of action: Relocation of Dr. Newton Geiszler to another laboratory._

Hermann attached his electronic signature and hit 'send,' sitting back in his chair and smiling to himself. They'd listen this time. He knew it. 

* * *

 

Hermann jolted awake a couple hours later when his computer beeped. He must've dozed off.

He quickly opened the reply to his report and scanned for pertinent information.

_Request for relocation of Dr. Newton Geiszler granted. Due to lack of empty laboratories, Dr. Geiszler will be relocated to the laboratory shared by Lts. Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky for the remainder of the Jaeger program. A team of six personnel will assist Dr. Geiszler in relocating his belongings beginning 8:00am tomorrow._

Hermann stared at the words projected above his desk for a full minute before a smile broke out on his face.

"[Ils ont écouté](../)," he murmured to himself.

Quickly he toed his shoes back on and grabbed his cane, stuffing his arms back into his jacket as he made his way back to their laboratory— _his_ laboratory. His leg twinged with the effort and he slowed his pace.

By the time he reached the lab Newton had his own notice projected on the large screen and sat on a table squinting up at it. He looked.... _defeated_. Hermann almost let the look on his colleague's face sour his mood. Almost.

He strode as best he could with a leg beginning to go into spasms into the laboratory, crossing smugly to sit at his desk.

"Hermann!" Newton exclaimed when he noticed his entrance, as though trying to keep his disappointment hidden. "Did you see this? They're moving me to a different lab!"

"Yes, I did. What a pity," Hermann mused sarcastically.

"Are you kidding? This is great! The Kaidonovskys love me! I mean, I think they do; I don't speak Russian," he amended.

Hermann scoffed. "Well, I for one will be elated to have my own space to work in quiet instead of being unable to think due to your so-called 'music'!"

Newton laughed. "Yeah I suppose that's a plus." He paused, then, almost sincere, "Are you gonna miss me, Hermann?"

Hermann sarcastically answered, "exceedingly," before Newton continued as though Hermann had said nothing.

"I mean—we'll still see each other a lot: the mess hall, staff meetings, our shared bathroom—which, by the way, I've been thinking, maybe we could talk Pentecost into letting us install—"

"Whatever you're about to suggest, the answer is no," Hermann interjected tiredly. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. 

* * *

 

"Yeah, yeah, just...uhh...hmm. I guess take that. And, um, yes, ah, yeah, that tank will go too. Umm. You. Yeah, green shirt. Could you grab that cord dragging there and—yes, perfect, thank you. Oh! Hermann!" Newton bounced over to where Hermann waited just inside the door, out of the way of the moving crew. Newton had a large paper cup and Hermann thought he smelled pure espresso emanating from it. This explained so much.

Newton was practically quivering with excitement. "Well? Today's the day!" he sang, elbowing Hermann. "Ready to be rid of me or what?"

"Extremely," Hermann deadpanned. Being around Newton before the first pot of tea was unbearable on the quieter days and impossible on any other.

"Great, because I'm tired of you too, Hermie." Newton poked a finger harder than he probably meant to into Hermann's ribs.

In response, Hermann swiftly knocked his cane hard against Newton's calf. Newton shrieked in surprise, and the crew paused for a moment, startled. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Hermann barked.

Newton laughed and headed for the door, motioning for the last crew members to grab things and follow him.

"[Was auch immer, alter Mann](http://archiveofourown.org/works/955343/)," he called over his shoulder as he left, sticking out his tongue like a child.

"Old man?" Hermann shouted after him. "I am only six months older than you, you... [Arschgesicht](../)! [Schweinehund](../)! [Dummkopf](../)!"

Hermann scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly as Newton sauntered down the hall laughing.

After a moment, though, he realised he officially had the lab to himself. He turned and inspected the room carefully.

The floor would have to be scrubbed to remove every last putrid Kaiju particle and stain. He realised he'd need to recruit some help to move the specimen tables, preferably out of the room but realistically just against the walls. The large tanks of Kaiju remains had been carted off, leaving the towering chalkboards dominating the middle of the room.

Hermann grinned as he made himself a pot of tea and began working where he'd left off the day before, working leisurely without the frustration of being near Newton.

After about a half hour, however, he stepped back and realised how little work he'd gotten done. He was usually able to get almost twice that done in the same amount of time. He poured another cup of tea and kept working, trying to work faster than before. 

* * *

 

When the computer beeped to signal an incoming message about an hour and a half after Newton left, Hermann put down the chalk, frustrated by his inability to work at his usual pace. At the computer he opened the message and was met with an audio file from the med bay. He frowned, not recalling waiting for any test results recently, and opened the file.

 _Dr. Hermann Gottlieb, please come to Medical Bay 4 at your earliest convenience. Your colleague, Dr. Newton Geiszler, is being treated in bed #3_. 

Hermann started and frantically got up, searching for his cane and hitting the power button on the computer with more force than necessary.

Newton, in Med Bay 4. That was over by the Kaidonovskys' lab, wasn't it? It was, he was sure it was. But why?

His ever-helpful brain supplied the likelihood of an accident, and a moment later he was mentally going through a number of serious and altogether not unrealistic (given the nature of Newton's job) accidents.

A small part of his mind pointed out that it was _Newton_ , and why was he so upset? He hated Newton, didn't he? He did, and additionally, Newton could take care of himself (to an extent). Sure, he'd burnt his hand with acid last year, and sliced open his leg dropping a scalpel two months before that, and gotten severe alcohol poisoning seven months before _that_ , and accidentally ingested Kaiju blue once three years ago....

Hermann realised belatedly that he had already walked nearly halfway to Med Bay 4.

He ducked into an alcove and leaned against a wall, squeezing his eyes closed and forcing himself to calm down.

If Newton were to see him right now, he'd laugh his arse off. Hermann Gottlieb, _concerned_ about _Newton Geiszler_. The idiot would probably run straight to Chuck Hansen, or one of the men on the Shatterdome floor he was so fond of, and then the whole bloody base would know.

God, what a prick.

Hermann clenched his fists and set out towards the med bay again, at a brisk pace but now it was out of irritation.

He stormed through the front office of the med bay and into the ward, looking around. He didn't have to look far, as Newton lay in the third bed, with two nurses near him. 

A wave of relief passed over him as he stepped closer and saw that Newton was awake and grinning up at the male nurse who was taping gauze just above his left eyebrow. His nose was bloodied and his left eye swollen almost closed, but he didn't seem to have anything else wrong with him. _Other than what is normally wrong with him_ , Hermann amended himself.

Newton squinted (his glasses were missing, maybe broken) and then held up his hands triumphantly. 

"Hermann!" he called. "See, Jack, that's my colleague I was telling you about," he explained to the nurse applying the last strip of tape to his face. The nurse glanced up and chuckled.

Hermann ignored him for the time being. He went to the foot of the bed next to the other nurse, who stood writing on Newton's chart. He waited until she finished what she was writing and then took the chart.

"Newton, what on earth have you done to yourself this time?" he asked tiredly, scanning through the chart. Broken nose, swollen eye, three stitches above left eyebrow. No other apparent damage.

Newton scoffed. "What did _I_ do? How do you know it was something _I_ did?"

"Because I've met you," Hermann answered dryly, handing the chart back. The nurses, done for now, excused themselves.

Newton scoffed again, apparently grasping for a comeback. He paused, thinking, then sighed. "Okay, fine. Sasha punched me. Or was it Aleksis? I get their names confused. The man. The man punched me. Hey, did you know he's like seven—"

Hermann cut him off wearily. "And what exactly did you do to make him punch you?"

"I don't know," Newton exclaimed, holding his hands up. Hermann waited, giving him an expectant look. "No, I don't know. I mean, I guess it could have been the music, apparently they're not fans of Britney, or... I think I might have called the woman the wrong name. Oh. Yeah. Yep. That was it," he concluded, nodding.

Hermann sighed wearily. "You idiot."

"I know, I know, I am an idiot, you're right," Newton conceded. "I just...."

"What is it?"

"I don't want to go back to that lab."

Hermann shook his head hard. "No. Nein. Not at all. Never. I am rid of you and that's all there is to it. You need to live with the—"

"Hermann, I'm begging you. They both scare me really bad now and there are no other labs with the space for me," he pleaded, looking disgustingly pitiful with blood on his collar and one big puppy eye. "Please, Hermann."

The mathematician hesitated, then huffed angrily. "Fine. But no pop music!"

"Fine, ok."

"No putting espresso in my tea."

"Hey, that was one time and I thought that's how you liked it."

"And for the love of God, no more bloody accidents," Hermann finished, realising too late the softness in his voice.

Newton paused, then smiled. "Waaaaaait a second. You were worried about me."

"No, you idiot."

"You were! You thought I was hurt bad, didn't you?"

"Well, it's exceedingly difficult to _not_ think that, you prick," Hermann spat. "Do you realise how many times I have taken you to the med bay in our nine years working together?"

"Yeah. Six," Newton answered casually, waving the thought aside. "But you've never acted like this." He laughed. "It's hilarious, to tell the truth."

Hermann felt himself flushing deep red as he sputtered, "it is not humorous, you idiot! I was concerned, yes, but because I thought you had gotten yourself severely injured and it was my fault. Now could you stop being such a child?"

When he finished he realised at once how loud he had grown and that Newton and several people nearby stared incredulously at him.

Newton finally cleared his throat and looked away. "You could've just said that, you know."

"I _did_. Just now."

Newton looked confused. "Oh yeah." He paused. "I'm tired. Guess getting punched in the face by a 7-foot-tall guy will do that to you."

Hermann rubbed at his eyes. "Fine, I'll see if they'll release you."

He spoke to one of the nurses, who cleared Newton and handed him an ice pack. 

"Keep that on your eye and nose for 15 minutes at a time for the next couple hours, and try not to piss off Aleksis again. Or Sasha, for that matter." He winked at them and left.

Newton got up and wobbled a little, but stayed mostly upright as they walked out.

"You may come back to the lab," Hermann repeated, sighing.

"Knew you couldn't stay mad at me, Hermie," Newton smiled obnoxiously, holding the ice pack to his face.

"What did I say about calling me that?"

Newton chuckled. "Naw, I'm just messing with you, old man."

Hermann stopped. "So help me, Newton, I will send you back to med bay if you keep doing that."

Newton laughed loudly, maddening Hermann. "Yeah, I'm sure you will."

Really, no one passing by them at that moment would have blamed Hermann for the sharp rap of his cane against Newton's side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to user ikchen for correcting my German!   
> Also this is a standing request to everyone who speaks French and/or German fluently: if my grammar/spelling is wrong, please correct me! I used a combination of google translate and my limited remembrance of conjugating German verbs.


End file.
